


Devi farti un po' male che dopo capirai (o, La Punizione)

by ammazzasette (rokklagio)



Series: Ginocchi Rossi [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokklagio/pseuds/ammazzasette
Summary: Non ti ricordi come fosse iniziata con Giovanni.Quello che ti ricordi benissimo è quando sei arrivato al punto di non ritorno: era il primo giorno di terza media ed Elia era seduto dietro di voi.





	Devi farti un po' male che dopo capirai (o, La Punizione)

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo scritto questa storiella una sera, completamente di getto, un po' di tempo fa. È rimasta tra le mie bozze su drive per troppo tempo e ho deciso di dargli una ripulita e postarla qui. Sono Martino ed Elia, prima di Niccolò (e prima di Filippo).  
> Làddove c'è il corsivo nei dialoghi vuol dire che si sta svolgendo nel passato. Dove le frasi sono in presente indicativo le scene sono... bè, nel presente. Tutto chiaro?

Non ti ricordi come sia iniziato tutto.

Hai provato a chiudere gli occhi, a spremerti le meningi per far riaffiorare il momento in cui hai visto per la prima volta Giovanni; ma che fosse stato all’asilo o ai giardinetti sotto casa, alla fine poco cambia, e lo sai.

Sul frigorifero c’è una foto che tua madre ha appeso con una calamita trovata in un ovetto kinder forse dodici anni fa, ormai quasi del tutto smagnetizzata. Quella foto rimane là, appesa in bilico, tra la vita e la morte, ogni giorno. A volte vorresti staccarla e metterla via in qualche cassetto al sicuro, ma cambiare l’ordine delle cose tra a te e Giovanni ti paralizza, per cui non lo fai mai.

Nella foto le vostre figure sono oscurate dalla luminosa striscia di mare che avete dietro le vostre spalle. Siete in spiaggia, ma non allo stabilimento di tuo zio, no: quello dietro di voi non è il mar seppia e spento di Ostia, ma è quello terso, sardo, a pochi passi dalla casa di Giovanni, forte e cristallino: tanto forte che ti acceca attraverso la pellicola e ad anni di distanza. Te ne accorgesti quando avevi undici anni e te ne accorgi anche ora: quel mare ha lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi.

Certo, ricordi solo vagamente quella vacanza (solo immagini confuse di una processione, una litigata in piazza con i vostri genitori a mezzo metro da voi, un granchietto intrappolato nel tuo costume), ma in qualche modo si è fatta spazio nel tuo cervello per ricordarti che era un periodo se non felice, forse sereno: al tempo non avresti mai immaginato che i genitori potessero smettere di volersi bene ed iniziare a dormire in letti separati. Non avresti neanche immaginato che nel giro di qualche anno lo avresti cominciato a fare anche tu con Giovanni, perché qualcosa di sporco ti stringe lo stomaco ogni volta che lo guardi. 

Non ti ricordi com’è iniziata perché Giovanni è sempre stato una costante: un rimprovero non ti è mai sembrato tale perché la sua voce, non importa se con biasimo, ti calma.

“Panathinaikos o Benfica?”

Giovanni è in ginocchio davanti alla play, intento a staccare il controller dai cavetti intrecciati ed impolverati incastrati nel mobile della televisione. Non si rende conto dello sbuffo teatrale di Elia alle sue spalle.

“È uguale zì. Basta che te movi.”

Dalla brezza marina di una Sardegna ormai andata sei catapultato sul divano di pelle a casa di Elia, dove tutto ha il suo odore, non importa se è la giacca del padre o i dischi di suo nonno. Con l’unghia continui a scollare, distratto, un adesivo incollato alla parete dell’armadio (una figurina ormai scolorita da cui intravedi lo spettro di Batistuta con la maglia vecchia della Roma) perché casa del padre di Elia è più piccola della tua, e perché i tornei di Fifa ormai sono ridotti ad una scusa per passare del tempo lontano da casa.

  
  


Non ti ricordi come fosse iniziata con Giovanni. 

Quello che ti ricordi benissimo è quando sei arrivato al punto di non ritorno: era il primo giorno di terza media ed Elia era seduto dietro di voi. 

Tu non lo avevi mai visto prima, ma il modo in cui stava elegantamente spaparanzato sulla sua sedia fu un biglietto da visita immediato: i piedi orgogliosamente sopra il banco erano un segno di sfida contro la De Santis. Il modo in cui i suoi occhi neri si focalizzarono immediatamente su di te e su Giovanni come per dire “ _ guarda quanto cazzo me ne frega _ ” ti aveva messo in allerta. Giovanni, invece, aveva sorriso compiaciuto. Era incuriosito da Elia: te ne accorgesti subito dal modo in cui storceva il collo per vedere cos’altro aveva in serbo quel prestigiatore di temerarietà, cos’altro offriva quel palinsesto di sprezzo.

Elia, di tutta risposta, aveva scelto te come oggetto del suo tormento. Odiavi quando ti girava intorno, sempre alla ricerca di un modo subdolo per prenderti in giro, per toccarti. Avevi tredici anni e odiavi Elia con tutto il tuo cuore: soffrivi come un cane nel vedere Giovanni ridere alle torture quotidiane che ti riservava quel diavolo uscito fuori da una casa occupata a San Basilio, orgoglioso di esserlo. Ma un giorno Giovanni aveva preso la varicella da sua sorella, e non si era visto per una settimana.

_ “Dov’è Garau?” _

Ti ricordi ancora il momento in cui la De Santis, donna dal naso di falco e dai comportamenti ancor più rapaci, aveva deciso di fare a te quella domanda. Come se Giovanni dipendesse da te (e non il contrario).

_ “Ha la varicella.” _

_ “Ah sì?” _

_ “Eh sì, prof.” _

Lei storse la bocca. Era preoccupata, lo noti solo ora, ma quel giorno ti sembrava una smorfia di disappunto. Pensavi volesse punirti.

_ “Allora Santini passa avanti e fai l’esercizio in coppia con Rametta.” _

Pensavi che il modo distaccato con cui preferiva chiamarvi per cognome fosse uno degli aspetti più brutti di quella donna. Dopo quella frase ti accorgesti che era capace di molto peggio. Per primo fu il rumore assordante delle cinghie dello zaino lanciato contro la sedia di legno a farti serrare gli occhi, poi a seguirlo quello di Elia e del suo ‘ciao’ sbiascicato.

Fin da quando ne hai memoria hai sempre accostato il profumo di Elia a quello degli spogliatoi prima di una partita. C’è sempre una certa tensione che aleggia intorno alla sua persona, una competizione silenziosa tra se stesso e il mondo. La quiete statica prima della tempesta. Per questo quando si avvicinò al tuo orecchio per sussurrarti “ _ certo che la De Santis pare un corvo, vè? _ ” ti sembrò di scioglierti: la tua risata (sommessa, inaspettata, esitante ma allo stesso tempo liberatoria) lo fece sorridere ancora di più. Elia sembrava più sollevato di te.

Da quel giorno non eravate più Martino e Giovanni, ma Martino, Giovanni ed Elia.

“Famo che io gioco co Benfica e Atletico, eh?”

Giovanni scrollò le spalle alla proposta di Elia.

“Fa npo’ come cazzo te pare. Basta che a na certa andiamo che io c’ho Fisica da studià.”

Osservi Giovanni perdere esattamente come hai fatto tu solo mezz’ora prima: le dita di Elia volano veloci sulle levette di gomma e la finta telecronaca dei gol sembra scandire ogni minuto. Luca risponde solo ora alla chat di gruppo: è con i genitori fuori a pranzo. Forse possono rimandare il torneo? Guardi la nuvoletta grigia di whatsapp e sorridi, involontariamente. Non c’è nessun torneo da recuperare, Luchino. Vorresti scriverlo. La tastiera si apre davanti ai tuoi occhi.

“Fijo mio ma sei una pippa clamorosa,” il commento di Elia è tra il divertito e il genuinamente sorpreso. Giovanni lo manda affanculo - con poca energia però: da quando Eva ha smesso di far parte della sua vita non ha più motivo di rispondere elettrico ad ogni stronzata. Abbassi lo sguardo. Un giorno ti sarai così assuefatto al tuo egoismo da non fregartene più nulla.

Elia abbandona il controller sul tappeto ikea, così vissuto da avere gli angoli completamente accartocciati e consumati, e si stiracchia goliardico. 

“Rivincita o punizione?”

Gli occhi scuri di Elia sono placidi, quasi misericordiosi. Aspetta con calma una risposta da Giovanni, che dal canto suo non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dall’orologio.

“Non c’ho tempo per una rivincita zì. Damme sta punizione.”

“E punizione sia.”

È un gioco che avete iniziato nel mezzo dell’estate della terza media. O meglio, Elia lo aveva iniziato, e voi due vi ci eravati trovati dentro fino al collo.

“Aspetta qua.”

Elia non rimaneva mai a Roma a luglio e ad agosto. Era sempre in colonia con i cugini, tutti scuri di capelli e terribili come Elia. In serie li fanno, i Santini. Tu ti godevi ogni minuto che potevi con Giovanni prima che se ne andasse in Sardegna con i parenti. Poi rimanevi da solo per tutto agosto a casa, o ad Ostia dai tuoi zii. 

Quell’estate Elia era tornato prima di Giovanni e, nonostante Elia non fosse Giovanni, eri carico d’emozione quando ti venne a citofonare a casa, chiedendoti di scendere. Tu non dicesti niente a tua madre: ti fiondasti per le scale immediatamente, i tuoi passi l’unico frastuono nel silenzio tombale del condominio mezzo vuoto.

Nessuno di voi due aveva ancora compiuto quattordici anni, ma Elia era tornato almeno cinque centimetri più alto di te. Una soffice peluria nera aveva cominciato ad adornargli i bordi del viso, e le guance morbide si erano distese in una mascella squadrata. Sentisti un buffo calore sprigionartisi nelle viscere.

_ “Andiamo a fare due tiri al parchetto?” _

Elia è tornato in soggiorno. Tra le mani ha una maglia pericolosamente celeste e bianca. Giovanni ha già fatto due passi indietro.

“Che è quella roba? Nun ce provà.”

“Ti sfido-”

“No Elì, tutto ma non questo-”

“Ad andare in giro pe Garbatella con una maglia della Lazio.”

Il viso terrorizzato di Giovanni ti impedisce di empatizzare con lui e ti sciogli in una risata incredula.

“Che cazzo te ridi zì?” il braccio è teso nella tua direzione, “guarda che hai perso pure te.”

“Eh ma guarda che la punizione arriva pure per lui,” lo rassicura Elia, allungandogli la maglia. “Però adesso tocca a te.”

Quell'estate, quella dei tuoi quasi 14 anni, Elia aveva imparato che ad ogni azione corrispondeva una risposta, ad ogni infamata corrispondeva una punizione. Poco a poco aveva cominciato a decidere Elia stesso cosa meritasse e cosa non meritasse una punizione. Martino perdeva una scommessa; Martino doveva essere punito.

Giovanni guarda sconfitto per un’ultima volta i suoi due amici, dopodichè afferra la stoffa della sua maglietta e se la sfila via in una sola mossa, gettandola sconfitto sul divano. Vorresti quasi prenderla e annusarla.

Allunga la mano e, con visibile schifo, prende la maglia biancoceleste dalle mani di Elia. Si gira per indossarla e tu noti immediatamente lo sguardo fisso di Elia sulla schiena di Giovanni: il modo in cui i suoi occhi neri sembrano farsi ancora più scuri quando seguono il sentiero della sua spina dorsale, giù fino al bordo dei suoi jeans. 

_ “Spogliati.” _

Fu un imperativo a cui non riuscisti a resistere - d’altronde, avresti imparato a rispondere ad Elia solamente anni dopo.

Eravate all’ombra di uno dei pini del parchetto dove da piccoli te e Giovanni pazientemente raccoglievate le pigne cadute attorno alle radici per trovare quei due o tre pinoli rimasti da spaccare con un sasso e mangiare. Nonostante fosse fine agosto e avevi paura che una processionaria potesse cadere sulle vostre teste da un momento all’altro ti sfilasti, impavido, la maglietta. 

Elia si prese del tempo per ammirare la tua pelle, lattiginosa contro la sua abbronzata. Non sapevi cosa stesse succedendo, non capivi la ragione per cui le sue dita iniziarono a disegnare impercettibilmente dei ghirigori sul tuo petto. Ricordi ancora la sensazione dei polpastrelli contro la soffice peluria, come se fossi stato tu stesso a toccare. I suoi occhi erano ipnotizzati dai movimenti della sua mano, sembrava incuriosito e confuso dai suoi stessi movimenti. Il tuo corpo tremava ed il cuore fremeva.

Il pugno ti arrivò inaspettato. Non era un vero colpo e sapevi che Elia ne dava di più forti, ma ti tolse il respiro. Smorzò la tensione con un sorriso e corse a prendere il pallone.

_ “Facciamo due tiri?” _

Da quel giorno le “punizioni” di Elia divennero più frequenti, ma diventarono man mano più creative e variegate, e coinvolgendo quasi immediatamente Giovanni erano ormai esclusivamente collegate al calcio. Da quella volta non ti mise più una mano addosso.

Ti faceva schifo pensare che, in realtà, non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto.

“Non posso uscì così de casa, zì.”

Elia alza le sopracciglia, mimando un esagerato oltraggio. “E io mica lo voglio un laziale in casa.”

_ “Vabbè Marti io te lo dico, le campane stanotte non sonano quindi nun ce provà” _

_ “Te saresti l’ultimo con cui andrei guarda.” _

_ “Se vabbè, te piacerebbe.” _

Il fastidio ed il disappunto di Eva erano palpabili a chilometri di distanza, e la ragione principale per cui tu ed Elia decideste di passare il resto della serata in cucina. In realtà anche tu facevi fatica a mascherare quella punta di delusione nello scoprire che anche Elia sarebbe venuto. In qualche modo, qualche sinapsi del tuo cervello continuava a convincerti che tu e Giovanni facevate parte di un nucleo indipendente, una cellula sconnessa che avrebbe continuato a muoversi e a respirare anche senza Eva, e senza Elia.

Quella sera vi giocaste il posto sul divano al vecchio biliardino sotto il portico. Giovanni ed Eva si erano già chiusi in camera da letto, per cui te ed Elia avevate concordato che avreste evitato volentieri di sentire qualunque suono uscire da quella stanza. Che fosse per le stesse ragioni, non ne eri certo.

Avevi vinto tu. Elia diede la colpa alle stecche che non giravano e che andavano oliate per bene, e aveva cercato di annullarti un gol perché a detta sua avevi fatto la girella. Ma alla fine avevi vinto tu. E la sua punizione sarebbe stata dormire sul pavimento gelido.

Alla fine qualche rumore lo avevate sentito, tu ed Elia. La maggior parte erano di Eva, che cercava di essere il più silenziosa possibile, ma con scarso successo.

Poi, inaspettatamente, sentisti la voce di Giovanni esalare e rompersi in un gemito acuto e breve: la serena conclusione di uno stremo. 

Serrasti gli occhi ed ecco nel tuo cervello Giovanni: è sopra di Eva che si sorregge a malapena sulle braccia, la sua testa un nido di boccoli ed i suoi occhi blu socchiusi dai brividi dell’orgasmo, e tra le folte ciglia ti guarda. E tu vedi il suo addome, bianco al chiarore della luna, muoversi. Prima lo fa piano, con discrezione, poi aumenta il ritmo ed infligge spinte sempre più veloci che adesso che ti sei infilato una mano nei pantaloni riesci a sentire vivide e forti proprio sul tuo corpo.

Ti girasti su un lato per assicurarti che Elia non ti avesse visto. 

A differenza tua, Elia aveva gli occhi chiusi. 

Esattamente come te, la sua mano era un sussulto sconnesso sotto la coperta. 

Ti girasti dall’altra parte ed il nome di Giovanni restò intrappolato tra le tue labbra.

Non ti accorgesti che era ormai mattina. Non c’era la luce del sole ad accecarti dietro le palpebre: eri rivolto verso lo schienale del divano. Non c’era l’aria fredda del lago a gelarti la schiena: Elia aveva ignorato la sua punizione e si era infilato nel divano con te. In un’altra occasione le sue braccia intorno ai tuoi fianchi ti avrebbero dato fastidio e lo avresti cacciato via dal divano, ma quella mattina ti misero addosso un’inspiegabile tristezza, un alone di inevitabile solitudine. Allora chiudesti gli occhi per soffocare le proteste. 

Ancora due minuti.

Giovanni fa una giravolta svogliata su se stesso, mostrando alla tua fotocamera il suo nuovo outfit. Nel momento in cui Giovanni ti lancia un’occhiataccia Luca ha già visualizzato la foto.

“Guarda che sei proprio stronzo forte.”

Lo sguardo di Elia si fa intenso e la sua espressione diventa improvvisamente seria. “Ancora che parli, laziale?”

Giovanni sostiene il suo sguardo per un nanosecondo, ma poi lo riabbassa e si mette a ridere, sconfitto. Tu però continui a guardare Elia che lo sguardo non lo ha distolto per nulla, ma continua a guardare Giovanni con una tensione che riconosci, ma a cui non sai dare il nome. È quella voglia di stuzzicare, prendere metaforicamente a gomitate una persona per portarla allo stremo, a perdere il controllo. Dio solo sa quanto c’hai provato tu stesso con la sua relazione con Eva.

Ma tu non sei Elia, ed Elia non è te: dopo un paio di secondi la sua espressione tesa si scioglie in un sorriso e continua a canzonare Giovanni, scattandogli altre foto e deridendolo bonariamente.

Tu non sei Elia ed Elia non è te, perché a lui le ragazze piacciono. Ad Elia genuinamente piacciono, con tutti gli istinti rudi e animaleschi che questo comporta.

Elia non è te.

Ma lo sguardo che riserva a Giovanni è lo stesso che hai te, e la cosa ti brucia dentro.


End file.
